


dazzling ink skies

by celestialminghao (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dont ask me why, Interspecies Romance, M/M, idk chans a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: Maybe their fire burnt too brightly and it was simply doomed from the start.Maybe they were like a match, a strong flame that dies out slowly.And he still wishes for dazzling ink skies.





	dazzling ink skies

Maybe their fire burnt too brightly and it was simply doomed from the start.

Maybe they were like a match, a strong flame that dies out slowly.   
  
God, how strong it was at first. Overwhelming almost. It was always the fall for Vernon, what was too hard to ignore. The crisp air and warm colors brought on memories of someone who was going, going, gone. For months it was justifying everything by saying that had Vernon loved Chan more, maybe things could have worked out in the end.

Chan was like the ink sky, the dazzling lights above their heads when they dance under the moonlight.

The fact remains, the fact will always remain, Chan was too beautiful. To Vernon, he was too beautiful. But Chan was hellish, disgusting, revolting. Everything about him ached with unnerving evil. How a monster like him could ever allow a golden soul in.

But Vernon knew from the start - the way Chan's smile danced across his face and his presence demands acknowledgment. Vernon knew that there was something wrong. Demonic, hellish, evil, disgusting.

He wasn't there when Chan was summoned, he doesn't even know why he was. But he knows that he was too much - too bright, too dazzling, too beautiful, too much of everything and it overwhelmed and amazed Vernon to the point of complete and utter blindness. Vernon wasn't able to see past Chan anymore and he knew he never wanted to again. Nothing else matter aside from Chan, nothing else was worth the effort. 

And, of course, Chan felt the same way. Laying eyes on Vernon and suddenly humanity had a reason for existing, it created such a creature as him. Vernon, Vernon, Vernon. 

Vernon fell too deep in, becoming intertwined with Chan. Three am, fucking in Vernon's living room, or running through the forest screaming at the top of their lungs. Chan loved Vernon, oh he loved Vernon. That was true, that was always true. No matter how many hot tears Vernon fought through, no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Chan never loved him to begin with, and no matter the amount of times Vernon could scream to the sky that if Chan ever loved him, he would come back, it was always the fact - he did love Vernon so deeply.

Bonfires with embers crackling off and disappearing into the ink sky Chan's eyes resembled, Vernon remembers laughing, twisting his limbs with Chan's, dancing in the fields, hot, messy kisses that burned Vernon lips, but made him crave more. 

And he knew - he always knew on some level _what_ Chan was. He knew that Chan was too specular to be so ordinary - to be so _human_ \- but to hear it. Confirmed by Chan himself, it was a joke. It had to be. Still, it stopped nothing, it didn't stop Vernon loving him so, so deeply. It didn't stop Vernon reaching for Chan's hand when they tore through the streets at the witching hour. But, it didn't stop the fear that would course through Vernon would the rumors started.

Rumors of demonic happenings. It was a small town they lived in, the forest close by already had it's fair share of lore of the devil living within its foliage. People already thought Vernon was insane for even setting foot inside there. The signs lining up and people leaving from anxiety, people showing up out of interest and excitement, people showing up to put an end to it.

Then there were the friends. Vernon's friends all subtlety mentioning their wariness of Chan, that they didn't trust him, he seemed odd. It wasn't like they knew, he didn't think they did, but Vernon could never say anything to them now, he'd rather die. They would convince him to leave Chan, or to find a way to send him back. Vernon pretended to ignore their words and still kissed Chan hard on the mouth and told him he loved him.

But it would be stupid to pretend like Vernon wasn't getting scared, because Christ, he was getting scared. Some nights, Chan sitting up by the window, a fire crackling from the fireplace. Only once does Vernon recall the shadow cast across the floor. Giant, leathery wings. Chan was changing too much, and then not enough. He wasn't the boy that had dazzling smiles anymore, and he wasn't the boy with inky sky eyes, he wasn't a _boy_ anymore. Chan was exactly what he was reborn as. 

Chan asks Vernon who he trusts, if he trusts anyone. Vernon tells him he trusts Chan. "You shouldn't trust anyone," Chan tells him. "Especially me." 

He's scared. Vernon is getting so fucking scared. Chan disappearing in the middle of the night and people turn up missing. Vernon is scared to ask him. Those people were hunting Chan down. It was out of fear, self defense, Chan isn't a monster.

But that's exactly what he is, it's always been what Chan is. His eyes flash a pale red color sometimes and his shadow shows his wings. Vernon waits for horns to make an appearance too. Chan asks Vernon if he's scared. "What are you so afraid of?" 

Vernon wants to say him - but he can't, because Chan's never hurt him, he's never spoken badly to him. He loves him, he does, Chan even respects Vernon. 

Chan kisses Vernon and tells him that he tastes like cherries and that he loves him. They fucked in the forest by the bonfire pit. 

Maybe Chan was able to tell how scared Vernon was - is? - maybe he was sick of Vernon jumping at every noise and every voice, maybe he was tired of the half-hearted kisses Vernon gave him, maybe he was just sick of Vernon. 

Did someone send him back? 

Where did Chan disappear to? 

The people didn't leave - no, they stayed. Stayed and looked around the placed Vernon and Chan hung around and made love. Sometimes Vernon joined the crowds, blending in and hoping to feel something again.

Once, of course, Vernon went alone. It was autumn, the tree leaves were just beginning to fade into their own fiery color pallet, it makes him think of the night he met Chan. He was waiting by the ashes of their bonfire pit. He spoke so softly, barely audible. "Chan?" he asked.

There, of course, was nothing.

"People come here... Looking for you. Looking for a demon."

Nothing, again.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing.

"In love with a demon for years and still so many more years to come."

Nothing.

And he still wishes for dazzling ink skies. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof this and this was totally impulsive we needed more chansol gn streaks


End file.
